


The Wolf of Wall Street

by la_reve



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Slow Build, assistant!stiles, dad!stiles, derek's totally straight, office!derek, place: NY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_reve/pseuds/la_reve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a single father, looking for work and finds it in a stock exchange company. He thinks this is his big break for him and his little one, but finds that he's not only there for the money now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pâro

**Author's Note:**

> Pâro n. the feeling that no matter what you do is always somehow wrong—that any attempt to make your way comfortably through the world will only end up crossing some invisible taboo—as if there’s some obvious way forward that everybody else can see but you, each of them leaning back in their chair and calling out helpfully, colder, colder, colder.

Stiles sat in a white swoop chair inside an even whiter room. Honestly, he's getting the whole "asylum" vibe just from this room alone. The only sound that was heard throughout the nearly empty room was the finger tapping of Lydia Martin, receptionist at H.A.L.E, where  
Stiles was awaiting an interview. 

She didn't bother looking up when the door swung open, letting the chaos outside enter the soundproof room Stiles was located in. His eyes looked towards the door and he swears his jaw cracks with how hard it dropped. 

Two well-dressed men entered, both wearing expensive suits but that was not what caught Stiles' attention. One of the men - who Stiles had zeroed in on - was covered from head to toe in a black ensemble that covered his broad shoulders nicely. He was also sporting a scruff that Stiles wanted to rub his face all over with. And don't get Stiles started on how perfectly those slacks hugged his  
to-die-for legs. 

"What's that?" Sex-on-legs voice broke through his dirty thoughts and Stiles is pretty sure he might have been a bit insulted since the guy referred to him as a 'that' but he would take it because, once again, _Sex. On. Legs._  
"Your six-o'clock appointment, Derek." Lydia says, her eyes never leaving her computer as she places a manila folder onto the counter for him to see. Derek must be the one who conducts the interviews, Stiles guesses.  
The curly-haired one (also the one Stiles forgot was inside the room) approaches it and scans the insides, probably judging Stiles already.  
"Harvard, huh?" He looks over at Stiles who fidgets nervously in his seat. He nods and licks at his chapped lips.  
"Second in your class too. Not bad, although Lydia here was number one at Oxford." Lydia smirks from her position but otherwise  
doesn't look up. Stiles shrugs because he would have been at the top if he hadn't drunk himself straight for a week and barely turning in his research paper on time. Scott, the miscreant that he was, apologized profusely to Stiles when he graduated, saying it was all his fault he wasn't number one. Stiles had laughed and said that that had been one of the best weeks of his life ever since he entered Harvard.  
"Are we done here?" The sourpuss - alright so Stiles likes to nickname people, sue him - says, his tone oozing with clear annoyance. The curly one sighed and handed the manila folder to Derek who snatched it out of his hands and scanned over everything.  
"You're hired and we're done here." He snaps the folder shut and tosses it back on the counter and Stiles hears Lydia scoff but his ears are ringing because he just got a job in one of the most prestigious stock exchange companies in the world.  
"Excuse me? Don't you want to ask me more questions?" He gets up even though his legs feel like jelly. He barely has time to blink when Derek is all in his personal space.  
And woah, hello surprise boner.  
If he thought the guy from afar was to-die-for, Stiles might as well start digging his own grave now. This guy looks like he just walked out of a Calvin Klein ad.  
Stiles felt himself suck in a sharp breath as Derek scans his features before he scoffs and starts walking to another door on the other side of the room.  
"Unless you're a murderer, I really don't care. Lydia will take care of the rest. Isaac, no more visitors."  
The curly-haired one - Isaac - nodded and walked back out into the chaotic mess that was ensuing on the other side of the door they had originally came from. He stands there gawking at the retreating figure before his brain tells him to approach the desk.Lydia starts putting papers on top of the counter for Stiles to sign. He signs about ten papers without thoroughly reading them because Lydia is explaining it to him in detail as she slams down paper after paper.  
"Come in tomorrow so we can discuss your work hours. It was nice meeting you Mr. Stilinski." She smiles and Stiles may  
have (momentarily) fallen in love with her.  
He gives her a small smile back as he walks towards the elevator. He leaves the building then, a weight in his chest he hadn't realized was there, finally vanishing.  


Stiles entered his home, removing the jacket he soley reserved for meetings or occasions where he couldn't just wear his favorite superhero shirt. (He really needs to invest in his some nice suits. Everyone in that damn building looked like they walkedoff the runaway.)  
As he finally removed his shoes and loosened his tie and was currently heading to the kitchen to grab something to eat, he hears talking come from somewhere else in the house and he can't help but smile. His four-year-old daughter, Claudia - respectively named after his mother - was a fit of giggles when he entered the room. He found Scott sporting a purple tiara and as much as he tried, he couldn't muffle the laughs that were escaping. Claudia turned around from her seat when she heard her dad laughing. Her brown hair flew behind her as she bounded towards her father.  
"Daddy!" She screeched as she clawed on his leg so he can pick her up. Once she was statisfingly picked up, Stiles took to blowing raspberries on her cheeks.  
She giggled and pushed her little hands into his face to push him away.  
"Hey Chloe." She giggled at the nickname she only let a few select people call her. Scott took to clean up the toys and Stiles put Chloe down so she can help her uncle out.  
"Daddy, can we play store please?"  
"We have to eat babe." He patted her head as she huffed out a sigh and reluctantly put away her shopping bag.  
"Maybe we can play after we finish dinner."  
"Really!?" She bounced on her heels and Stiles is pretty sure they're going to be playing after dinner. He's such a sucker.

After dinner and playing store where Stiles had to fight with Scott for the purple tiara much to Claudia's delight, it was finally time for bed.

"She's been good all day although she started to ask about you about an hour and a half before you got here." Scott says as soon as Stiles finished laying  
Claudia down to rest. He rubs a hand over his face and sighs.  
"I bet. And it's only going to get worse since I got the job." He starts putting away some of Claudia's toys  
that she left scattered around the living room after their store game. He knows he should stop spoiling her but heaven knows Claudia takes  
after her uncle when it comes to the puppy dog eyes. He really needs to stop leaving those two alone.  
"Wait, you got the job? Just like that?"  
"Just like that." Stiles parrots as soon as he's done cleaning up the toys. He throws himself into the couch and  
sighs contently. Scott takes a seat on the coffee table and smiles at his best friend.  
"How many times do I have to tell you that coffetables are meant for things like cups and not butts? What's next? People are going to start using bookshelves for putting food in?"  
"That's great man! Knew you would score it." Scott says, clearly ignoring Stiles mid-crisis of what appliances are actually made for.  
"So are you going to put Chloe in school now?" Stiles has been Claudia's homeschool teacher ever since she could talk.  
She was curious about things just like her father but was very quiet and reserved like her mother.  
"Nah. I was looking online for a homeschool teacher. She goes by the name of 'Allison Argent'. She has a nice record  
that I know of and I'm pretty sure Chloe would melt when she sees her." Stiles took out his phone and thumbed through some apps before tossing said phone to Scott. He practically hears wedding bells go off in his home when Scott gets his first look at the potential teacher Claudia would have.  
Stiles resists the urge to roll his eyes as Scott scrolls through some more information about Allison.  
"Do you ever think about putting her in actual school?" Scott says once he's satisfied after scrolling through all of the pictures that are on the site of Allison.  
"Not yet. When I can get her anxiety attacks down to a negative-zero, I'll consider it, but until then, I'm going to slowly open her up to the new world."  
Scott nods before looking down at his watch and sucking in a breath.  
"I'm going to be late for work if I don't head out now. We'll talk tomorrow right?"  
"Yeah man, no worries. Kick some ass. Save some lives. Woo patients with that weird jaw of yours." Scott punched him in the arm while Stiles laughed. He left then, leaving Stiles feeling a bit squirmy in his quiet house. He got up and walked to Claudia's room to check on her before he went to bed himself.  
He smiled contently when her little belly rose up and down. He closed her door before heading over to his own room.  
He leaves his door unlock incase Claudia has a nightmare and needs daddy cuddles (which he is more than happy to give). 

Waking up the next day at seven in the morning hasn't been this hard since he was in high school. He groans as he hits his alarm clock and gets up off his bed. He needs to call Kira, his neighbor, to take care of Claudia until he gets back from work.  
He gets out of bed eventually and goes to check on Claudia. Thankfully she's still sleeping and that means he can start making breakfast while he calls Kira. He heads into the kitchen and grabs the house phone and immediately dials her number, praying in his head that she answers. Which she does at the fifth ring.  
"How's my favorite person in the world?" He says as soon as he hears a muffled hello.  
"Oh shit, I didn't wake you did I?"  
"No," He hears a soft huff of breath come from the other end, "I'm trying to figure out how to put a stupid Ikea shelf together. So far, no luck." He laughs as he mixes all the ingredients for pancakes together.  
"So i'm guessing you're calling because you want me to babysit Chloe, right?"  
"How did you know? Kira, do you have telepathy skills that you forgot to mention to me?" He hears her laugh and he smiles to himself.  
"Real funny Stiles, can't believe they let you raise a kid with an imgination like that. But Scott called me to tell me you got the job so I put two and two together."  
"You're the best yanno?" He flips the third pancake onto his plate as he starts making tinier ones for Claudia.  
"Not so fast Stilinski, you're helping me put together this montrosity when you get back from work.  
"Yes, my queen. Oh hey, I'm going to wake up Claudia in an hour and I'm due at work at 10, so -"  
"I'll be there in an hour. I better have breakfast made for me." She hangs up then and Stiles chuckles to himself as he starts pulling out more pancake batter out for Kira.

As promised, she arrives an hour later just as he finally gets a still sleepy Claudia out of bed. She probably hates mornings even more than he does.  
"Hey Kira," he says as he opens the door before steering Claudia to the couch, "glad you can make it. Breakfasts on the counter. Sweetie, please sit down, daddy's going to get your food. You remember Kira right? She's going to be with you today because daddy has to go in to work." He goes over and grabs the mini-chocolate pancakes for Claudia. He walks back over to her and she's sitting on the couch with her arms crossed against her chest.  
"Baby, you got to eat and then we have to get you changed so then I can get changed and go to work."  
"Why are you going to work?" She pouts at him and pushes away the plate with her tiny feet.  
"Because I have to. How else am I going to buy you toys?" She loosens up after that and Stiles is momentarily saved from a breakdown.  
"You didn't tell her you were applying for jobs?"  
"S'not like I was getting called to any of the ones I applied too. H.A.L.E. was the only one who called and asked for an interview two weeks later."  
"And now here you are. It's going to be hard for not only Chloe, but you too. You guys have been practically attached to the hip and you're overprotective of her. I'm surprised you even accepted the offer."  
"Jeez Kira, tell me how it really is." She snorted and bit into her pancake.  
"You know what I mean, it's just going to be a bit awkward for everyone involved is all I'm saying."  
"I know. But it's going to be good for us. I need for her to be open to more experiences and other people aside from me. I found a tutor online. I'm hoping she doubles as a babysitter as well." Kira nods and starts cleaning up the empty dishes on the counter.  
"Go get her dressed and afterwards, I'll entertain her until you're ready to say goodbye." He nods and walks over to Claudia who was currently watching Spongebob.  
"Hey Chloe, let's get you dressed yeah?" She nods and slides down the couch and walks alongside her father. 

After dressing her and leaving Kira to distract Claudia for awhile, he hops into the shower so he can get ready for the day. He's really hoping that his first day goes by swimmingly, he needs this job for Claudia too.

Dressed in his semi-decent khaki pants and a cardigan, he walks out to where Kira and Claudia are sitting. Kira looks back and gives him a thumbs-up for his outfit choice.  
"Are you going to work on a computer today?"  
"Uh, I don't know? Why?" He grabs his briefcase and heads over to the kitchen to make himself some to-go coffee.  
"Might want to use your glasses. I know how much contacts can be a pain when you're at a computer all day."  
"Good call." He goes into his room and removes his contacts to replace them with his glasses. He walks back out and Kira giggles at him.  
"What?" he says as he grabs his coffee and a banana to take with him to work.  
"You look like a hipster is all." She laughs again and Stiles has to hold himself back from flipping the bird in front of his child.  
"Hey kitty," he kisses the top of her head from where she's sitting beside Kira, "I have to go now okay? Be good for Kira." He walks towards the door and has to fight the urge of just saying _fuck it_ when he hears feet running behind him.  
"Daddy no! Stay please!"  
"I have to go to work, booger. I'll be back soon, promise." He really needs to leave because Claudia looks like she's on the verge of a major fit. He walks out but not before closing the door on his sad little girls face. Really, he's starting to hate this job and he hasn't even started yet.

He takes the crowded subway heading to Manhattan instead of calling a cab. Everyone knows that your chances of survival increase when you take a subway rather than the death car.  
He tries to tune out the people chatting around him, which he almost successfully does but then someone pushes up beside him and he gets annoyed with howlittle space there is between him and the door.  
"Hey buddy, do you mind scooting over a bit? It says not to lean on the doors and I rather like my life and don't want to die today." The guy turns around and Stiles really regrets waking up today. Derek is glaring at him and he has half a mind to actually pry open the doors himself and fling himself out.  
"S-sorry man... Didn't realize you took the subway too.." Stiles really should just shut up now. Derek doesn't say anything except he does scoot over a bit, making room for Stiles to properly stand in.  
"It's faster than cars." Stiles barely hears it over the other noises and Derek isn't even looking at him when he says it but he will call this a victory.  
"Totally agreeable." They don't say anything to each other after that and when they arrive to their destination, Stiles loses Derek in the crowd as soon as he sits foot off the subway.  
He sighs in frustration and pushes past people so he isn't late to work. 

He takes the elevator up to the 35th floor and smiles at Lydia who was behind the same desk.  
"Mr. Stilinski, you came."  
"Why wouldn't I?" He tilts his head to the side as he places his briefcase on top of the counter.  
"Mr. Hale usually tends to scare people off."  
"Mr. Hale? I didn't meet him yesterday? Oh god, please don't tell me he was the guy who offered me the fruits and I said no? Oh man, where is he? I'll take the fruits now!" Lydia supresses the laugh with her hand as she shakes her head no.  
"Mr. Hale is the one who hired you yesterday." Stiles' brain maybe short-circuits at learning that _the_ sourpuss, is the owner of this company, and also the owner of his wet dreams.  
"Derek? But he's so young?"  
"His dad retired last year and left the business to one of his daughters but she didn't want it so Derek was next in line for it. And it's _Mr. Hale_ for you." She smirked and Stiles has to refrain himself from saying how _dirty_ she made that sound.  
After a few more minutes of her typing, she gets up and grabs a folder and hands it to him with a sheet that has his schedule on it.  
"Welcome to Head And Labor Earnup." She winks at him and there goes Stiles, falling briefly for Lydia Martin. He hasn't felt anything for a girl since high school. Maybe it's the fact that he hasn't had any action in two years. He needs to get out more.  
"Your office is in there. Mr. Hale will be waiting for you." Stiles tries not to cry as he recalls calling Derek, uh Mr. Hale, 'buddy' and 'man' this morning. This guy is probably going to chew his head off because of that. 

"And I understand that but I can't just leave the company right now, Laura." He watches as Derek paces back and forth in front of huge doors as he talks into his phone.  
"Yes. Yes. _Yes, damnit_. Goodbye." He hangs up and sighs. Stiles watches him pinch the bridge of his nose before realizing that it's creepy to watch your boss stress out and he should make himself be known.  
"Uh, Mr. Hale?" Derek startles a bit but schools his features when he glances over at Stiles.  
"I'm here to assist you and stuff like that." He tries to smile a bit but Derek doesn't return the gesture.  
"Make yourself useful and get me a coffee once you've set your stuff down. When you get back, I'll tell you what I need done." Stiles nods and rushes to put his things down and almost loses his balance when he trips over his own two feet. He catches himself on the table and feels his face turn hot because he totally did not just do that in front of the hottest man alive.  
"Watch where you're going Stilinski; I don't need you to have an accident the first day on the job."  
"S-sorry boss..." He leaves the office and walks up to Lydia who is on the phone and trying not to rip her hair out.  
"Uh Lydia, where's the breakroom?" She points to the other side of the room where Stiles can faintly hear people talking. He nods his thanks and walks out into the chaos behind the doors. 

He comes back ten minutes later after basically fighting the machine and finds Lydia not at her desk. He walks back into the room where his desk is and finds that Derek is in his own office. He knocks on the door and lets himself in when he hears a grunt come from the other side.  
"Here you go." He hands the cup to Derek before pulling out packets of sugars and creams from his pocket.  
"Didn't know what you liked so I brought these." Derek rolls his eyes and grabs three sugars and puts it in his coffee. Stiles snorts. He should have known Derek likes his coffee black and with little to no sugar.  
"What?" Derek snaps and Stiles gulps as he looks up to meet his eyes.  
"Nothing sir. What do you want me to do?" Derek eyes him for a bit before pulling out a folder and handing it to Stiles.  
"Disney holds stocks with us. I need you to set up an appointment with the company in Japan. I heard you're fluent in Japanese." Stiles tries hard not to smile but fails miserably as he nods to what Derek just said.  
"I love languages. Been learning them since I was little. I was always fascinated by other cultures and my mom would give me books an-"  
"I didn't ask for your hobbies, Stilinski. Now get to work before I rethink your hiring." That shuts Stiles up quick and he leaves Derek's office feeling utterly embarressed over the whole thing.

It's nearing two-thirty when he recieves a phone call from Kira.  
"Kira? What's wrong? Is everything okay? Is Claudia hurt?"  
"Stiles, calm down! Everything's somewhat okay. She's been moping all day and had an attack so I brought her to your work because she wanted you. I'm so sorry, I know it's your first day but she was asking for you."  
"It's fine. I'm on the 35th floor, come on up." He hangs up and walks out of the office to wait for Kira and Claudia. Lydia had gone on her lunchbreak so he wasn't worried about sneaking his daughter in.

Once the elevators opened, he dropped to his knees as Claudia ran up to him and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.  
"I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry you had an attack. Everything's okay. Daddy's here." He murmured words of encouragement into her ear as she sniffled against his neck.  
"I'm so sorry I had to bring her here. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry."  
"Kira, don't worry. I rather she be here with me than suffering alone." He squeezed his daughter closer and picked her up to go back inside his office.  
"You can go, just put the things down."  
"Stiles, are you sure? It's your first day. I can take her home." He shook his head and sat down in his seat.  
"She's fine. She'll probably nap for two hours and then I'll grab my break and leave after that." Kira looks reluctant to leave but he gives her a pointed look before she sighs and leaves them.  
He knows Claudia most likely fell asleep on him so he gets up from his seat to set up the blankets on the couch before putting her down. He walks back to his desk and grabs his laptop and walks over to sit on the floor by his daughter.  
He knows she would prefer it if she walk up and he was there. 

Half an hour passes by before the door to Derek's office opens and a grumpy Derek emerges from it.  
"Stilinski?" Stiles looks up from the floor and removes the pen that he had placed between his teeth before answering.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you normally take your sisters to work with you?"  
"Um no, considering she's my daughter. She had a panic attack and wanted me there. I, uh, sorry." He gets up and fixes the blanket on Claudia. He bends down to kiss her forehead before preparing himself for the lecture of his lifetime. Except it never comes. What Derek says next was almost surprising;  
"You don't strike me as the father type." Stiles tenses at the words but shrugs instead.  
"Yeah well, the mother didn't strike me as the leaving type. Guess we were both wrong." He goes to grab another can of coke from the mini-fridge. He was slightly dozing off from reading some exchanges between Disneyand H.A.L.E and almost ripped his eyes from their sockets with how small the print was.  
"Do you need to leave now?" Stiles chokes on his drink and has to cough into his elbow so he can prevent Claudia from waking up earlier than he wants.  
"Uh, no? I think I might leave an half an hour early though. I have to make dinner. Thats if you don't mind?" Derek glances over at Claudia who starts to turn in her sleep before settling into a position she deems comfortable.  
"No. Is this always going to be a problem?"  
"I sure hope not. She's getting a tutor soon. Hopefully it helps with the anxiety. God knows she gets it from me." Derek tilted his head to the side and Stiles really wants to kiss him senseless.  
"It's hard to believe you have anxiety."  
"Ah, had. I took pills for it until it eventually went "away". Who knows, I could still have it. I just removed all the things that caused it though." He shrugs. After a brief pause, Derek asks;  
"Do you keep in contact with the mother?"  
"Used to. She passed away in a car accident two years ago." Derek looks uncomfortable and Stiles really hates that he made him feel that way.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."  
"No worries. S'not like it was a big deal for either of us. I mean it's sad but we had Claudia because I wanted kids and she was willing to give them to me. I thought she was falling in love with the idea of being a mother, but sadly, she was just happy she was leaving."'  
"Why didn't you just wait until you find someone who is willing to give you kids?"  
"You have a point, but I'd rather not adopt." Derek looks confused and then his eyes widen a bit.  
"You're gay?"  
"Uh, yeah." He tries not to blush but feels himself do it anyways.  
"Is-is that a problem, Mr. Hale?" Derek shakes his head no and shoves his hands into the pockets of his slacks.  
"Anyways, I came to uh, see how Disney was going." Stiles eyes him for a bit before going back to his laptop and scrolling through the notes he took.  
"You have a meeting two weeks from now with Mr. Hashimoto. He's delighted in knowing ways you can help up the stocks." Stiles closes out of his notepad and looks up to find Derek staring at him.  
"Derek?" He snaps out of his daze and Stiles feels a delicious shock run down his spine.  
"Yeah, great. Thank you Stiles." He leaves then, and Stiles feels so confused because he just poured out his whole life story to his boss that he barely knows and he isn't even worried about it. Also, did Derek just call him 'Stiles'?


	2. Sitzfleisch

"I have to hear from Kira she had an attack? Stiles, where were you?" Stiles sighed as he starts packing up his things into his briefcase.

"Hi dad, how are you? Eating your vegetables? Still telling people they're impertinent to the world? Miss me and Scott camping out in the back of your cruiser?"

" _Stiles_."

"Ugh fine! I got the job at H.A.L.E. and it's literally my first day and I'm pretty sure I'm breaking about nine-thousand rules right now but Claudia can assure you she's doing okay. Chloe, come tell _Dziadek_ you're fine." He hands his cell phone out to his daughter who handles it gingerly before placing it to her ear.

" _Dziadek_? I'm hungry." Stiles eyes bug out as he snatches his phone back from Claudia; who is currently smiling innocently up at him.

"... And now you're not feeding her, Stiles, do I need to fly out there to help you raise your daughter?"

"Jesus dad! No, we're _fine_. We were just leaving the office now. Don't worry yourself sick, okay? I'll call you later."

"You better. Take care of yourself and that little girl."

"Yes sheriff. Love you."

"Love you too, kiddo." Stiles slid the phone into his pocket after hanging up. 

"Daddy, can we get 'za?" Stiles never understood why she couldn't pronounce pizza correctly. Nonetheless, he still found it endearing.

"No, baby, I'm making dinner because Uncle Scott and Kira are coming over." 

"But they like 'za too!" 

"No Claudia, and that's final." He turns away from her as he finished filing away some papers before they set off. Perhaps Claudia did have a point. It would take longer to prepare a meal rather than just buying a pizza. 

Really, he's starting to think Claudia is the adult here.

"Fine. We're ordering some pizza," She starts cheering but Stiles has to cut down that excitement fast, "but, that means no junk food on Friday and you have to go to bed as soon as we're done eating dinner tonight, got it?" Claudia looks like she's about to protest but was interrupted by Mr. Hale's office door opening. 

"Stilinski, are you leaving now?" Stiles nods as he picks Claudia up and tries to balance her on his hip. What he would give to have some device that could hold her properly. Maybe he should invent a chair that you can wrap around your waist and you could place a small child - or even a midget - in it. Stiles should really be an inventor. 

"Stilinski?" Stiles was wrapped up in his own thoughts that he forgot about Derek; but not really because, lets face it, he's the cause of all his late-night thoughts.

"Yes?" 

"Do you have anything for me?" 

"Yes! Here's some stocks from Disney that I highlighted and I added some notes too. Wishful thinking that they could help you in your meeting." He gave the files to Derek who took them back into the office and came out with another folder.

"Eight-thousand, by the way." Derek says after a comfortable silence has fallen between them. Stiles was looking through the folder when he realized that Derek directed that at him.

"What sir?" Derek quirks an eyebrow up and Stiles finally catches on to what he said.

"Oh! Oh. Well, uh, that's better than I assumed, right?" He smiles before turning to leave with Claudia on his hip.

"Daddy, why are you so red?" He nearly runs out of the room when he hears Derek chuckle behind him. 

-

"You're joking. I don't believe you." Kira says as she bites into her third slice of pizza. Stiles is starting to worry because, although it's an extra large, between Scott and Kira, they could both eat this alone.

"No! Daddy was red!" Stiles groaned as Chloe replayed the encounter between Derek and him earlier. As if it wasn't already embarrassing enough already.

"Why were you red?" Scott asked, as he picked up his fifth slice. 

"I tripped." He muttered under his breath. He picked at his slice and canceled out any noise. Although Derek was warming up to him, maybe it was because he was getting ready to fire him. He did bring his daughter to work on his first day and then left half an hour earlier. He should really brace himself for the punch tomorrow. And just when he was getting real close to his swivel chair. 

"Stiles! You're helping me with the Ikea monstrosity right?" 

"Huh? Sure." Kira and Scott share a look before Kira is up on her feet and ushering Claudia over to Stiles.

"Daddy doesn't look well. I think your kisses can make daddy feel better!" Claudia nods, determined to remove any sadness Stiles is feeling. She climbs onto his lap and gives him kisses on the cheek and forehead and finally gives him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Love you booger." She giggles and slides off his lap.

"Love you too!" Kira grabs her and takes her to sit on the couch and indulge in some toons before heading off for bed.

"What's up man? You seem gutted." 

"I feel as though Mr. Hale was acting nice to me because he doesn't seem me fit for the job anymore. Maybe he read my file and realized I'm not at all what he wanted. Hell, I didn't even know who the guy was!"  
"Dude, they'd be stupid to fire you. You're good at what you do and you worked hard for this. If Mr. Hale doesn't see that in you, it's honestly his loss. Although the more I think this through, I feel as though it's less about the job, and more about something else. Am I reading this wrong?" Stiles sighs and rubs a hand on his face.  
"I don't know. Like the guy is something Professor Utonium made up in his laboratory because the world needed a fucking god to put other male mortals to shame."  
"Stiles, I think you're exaggerating."  
"I think you need to look at this guy yourself." He pulls out his phone and searches 'Derek Hale images'. He groans internally when the first picture is of Derek smiling and in a _freaking_ suit, he's going to die.  
He hands the phone off to Scott before he pops an awkward one in front of his own daughter.  
"He could turn anyone gay."  
"Thank you!" He grabs his phone and sighs dramatically.  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
"What are you - Scott, are you brain dead?! I can't do _anything_ about it! He's my boss but most importantly, he's straight. I don't think he's going to question his sexuality with me."  
"I think you're pretty hot."  
"Scott, as lovely as that sounds, I'd rather hear it from someone who has a little more brooding facial features, a five o'clock shadow, and can make me hard in half a second."  
"One, that's gross, two, you don't find me attractive?"  
"Scott, you're like the hot girl in high school."  
"I'm the hot girl?" Stiles nods and winks at him. 

"When you two are done complementing each other, Chloe here fell asleep." Stiles got up and walked over to his couch where Chloe was currently sprawled out in. He picks up her limb body and goes over to her room to deposit her there. 

"Scott here is going to help me build the Monster." Kira says as soon as Stiles is back in the living room.

"You sure?" 

"Of course! Goodnight Stiles."

"Night bro!" He waves them both off before going back to his couch and having a Modern-Family-Marathon.

-

Laughter was heard right outside his door and then a knocked followed it. Stiles blinked away his sleep and stood. Apparently sleeping on the couch was how Stiles wanted to start his second day.

"Mmf-co.." He walks zombie-like towards his door. He opens it revealing Kira and a brunette with green eyes.

"Hey Stiles! I just wanted to introduce you to my best friend, Cora! Cora, Stiles, Stiles Cora." Stiles wiped at his eyes as he extended his hand out to Cora. She grasped it a little more firmly than a woman usually does and he tries not to pull back his hand. 

"Nice to meet you, usually I'm more alive but its... What time is it anyways?" 

"Eight-thirty." 

"Eight-thirty!? Shit. Allison is going to be here in thirty minutes! It was nice meeting you Cora, hopefully it won't be the last time." He smiles and waves at them before closing the door and dashing into Claudia's room to go wake her up. 

Claudia of course moaned and groaned at the prospect of meeting someone new and having to wake up so early.  
"Come on Claudia, some kids have to wake up earlier than this. Sometimes before the sun comes out." Claudia makes a face of disgust but quits her complaining to help her dad make grilled cheese sandwiches. 

Ten minutes later, another knock comes and Stiles practically jogs to the door. He opens it and is immediately greeted with dimples. Jesus. He could get a cavity just looking at Allison's smile. 

Claudia was going to be smitten with her. 

"Oh my god, come in! You're fifteen minutes early," He turns to call at Claudia who was currently trying to reach some cookies on the shelf, "Claudia, don't you dare. Come and meet Ms. Argent."  
"Allison is fine, Mr. Stilinski." She smiled and Stiles couldn't help but smile back as he let her inside the house.  
Except now he was greeted by Claudia who had her arms crossed around her chest and was trying really hard to scare Allison with her "doom stare".  
"Claudia, this is your teacher, Ms. Allison." He goes up to her and bends down to whisper in her ear, "If you behave for her, I'll get you that new Barbie you want." And Stiles will go to his grave defending his honor if someone accused him of bribing his daughter whenever he knew she was going to throw a fit.  
Allison just smiled and Stiles could see Claudia stopped suspecting her once she saw Allison hauling a luggage behind her.  
"What's that?" Claudia nodded her head towards the luggage behind Allison and Allison just smiled down at her.  
"Well if you get dressed, I can maybe show you?" Claudia's light eyes looked towards her father and he got up to go get her ready for the day. 

Once satisfied in her overalls and her zombie-shirt (she seriously was a weird kid), Stiles walked her towards Allison who was currently rummaging through her luggage of surprises.  
She turned around once she heard footsteps behind her and hid something behind her back.  
"Hey Claudia, I have a a question for you." Claudia looked up at her dad and then looked back to Allison, and Stiles wasn't sure who was more excited to find out what's behind Allison's back.  
"Pink or Silver?" She pulled out two tiaras from behind her back and Stiles' arm almost dislocated itself with how hard Claudia tugged at it to get closer to the tiaras.  
Well obviously Claudia is a little more excited than Stiles was.  
"I have a third one in there somewhere but I didn't know if you wanted it or your wife?"  
"I'm fine, I have to get ready anyways." Stiles didn't bother acknowledging the 'wife' part because that only made him feel squirmy.  
"Okay, we'll be setting up over at the counter." Allison took a very happy Claudia to the counter, giving Stiles enough time to go get ready for work. 

He came out of his bedroom a few minutes later and was basically rushing around the living room and kitchen, getting everything ready. 

"Bye Claudia!" He gave his daughter a kiss on the head and waved a goodbye to Allison before rushing out of his place. 

-

Stiles is pushing open the door of his and Derek's office when he crashes into interrupts a heated discussion between Derek and a stunning brunette.

"Honey, I just think it's time you took your break. You said you have a new assistant, why can't he carry the heavy load for a week or so? Plus, I know how much you're missing Fiji almost as much as I am." Stiles watches her lean into Derek and it looks like Derek's trying really hard (and failing miserably) to refrain from smiling.

Of course Derek turns and catches Stiles' gaze.

 _Shit_.

"Stilinski, you're late." Stiles glanced at the clock and he realized he was roughly five minutes late. He curses himself for stopping and getting a gyro on his way to the building. 

"Sorry sir, I guess I lost track of time." He bit his lip and tried really hard not to look at the brunette who Derek was currently sporting at arm candy. 

"After yesterdays incident, I thought you'd be at the top of your game." 

"What happened yesterday?" Stiles didn't know whether to answer Derek's girlfriend (if that's what she was) or not. Thankfully, he didn't have to think too much about it.

"He brought his daughter to work with him." Stiles blushed when Derek's girlfriends eyes widen at the revelation.

"You have a daughter? But you're so young?"

"I'm twenty-five, I think I have a good grasp of what I'm doing." He didn't mean for it to come out harsh but the brunette just smirked and whispered something into Derek's ear. 

"I have to go honey," She kissed him on the cheek before untangling their arms and walking over to the door, "It was nice meeting you Stilinski." She waved and Stiles suddenly felt weird without her being in the room with them.

"Your girlfriend is really... Scary." Brain-to-mouth filter failing him once again. 

Except maybe it wasn't such a burden because Derek threw back his head and laughed. Jesus, Stiles had to pinch himself because Derek's laugh was like sex to his ears. 

"You think she's my girlfriend?" All Stiles could do was nod numbly, still in a trance due to Derek's _being_.

"That's Laura Hale, my sister. Even if she wasn't my sister, she's hardly my type. I don't do so good with people trying to control me." Stiles breath hitched in his throat because if he's reading that right, Derek just totally admitted he likes to be in control, in other situations that exclude the office. 

Jesus, Stiles is going to die if he puts more thought into that.

"G-good to know sir." Derek smirked and Stiles blushed. He seriously had to do something with his hands otherwise they're going to try to find a way to touch Derek. 

"Well, I guess I'm going to start on that folder you gave me." Derek nodded and went back into his office, leaving Stiles to blindly search for that folder he put in a cabinet file the day before. 

Stiles really needs to get a hold of himself before he drives himself mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little filler for now :) Next chapter will be up the following week!

**Author's Note:**

> Second Sterek story! Enjoy :)
> 
> (PS. Sorry for all the late edits omg.)


End file.
